


Tribute: Prequel to Episode 9x01

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Gen, Missing Scene, pre-season/ season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel's/Ezekiel's arrival on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute: Prequel to Episode 9x01

“Do you sense that?”

“Sense what, Brother?”

“Something is…wrong.”

Gadreel sighs, “Whatever it is, it does not concern me.”

Thaddeus shoots him a reproachful look. “You…abomination. You care for no one but yourself. You believe that since your reputation has been tarnished, you no longer have an allegiance to the rest of us!”

Gadreel stands up. “I have been here for thousands of years for a crime I did not mean to commit! I owe nothing to any of you – none of you deserve my allegiance!"

Thaddeus opens his mouth to argue further, but it’s too late. Both angels are suddenly dispelled from Heaven’s prison and are falling through empty space.

Gadreel’s wings are on fire and his screams harmonize with the rest of the Heavenly Host. Somehow, they have all been expelled from their home and are headed for Earth at a deadly velocity.

Gadreel crash lands somewhere in the state of New York. He is very weak and can feel the breaks and tears in his wings. Taking in his surroundings, Gadreel notices that he is in backyard of a suburban neighborhood.

_I need to locate a vessel as quickly as possible_ , he thinks to himself.

Dawn is breaking and the man inside the home is sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for his coffee to brew.

“Excuse me,” Gadreel begins, directing his voice toward the house. “I am an angel of the Lord and require full usage of your body – will you permit me to enter it?”

As he speaks, the windows of the house and nearby houses shatter, televisions go static, and family pets begin to vocally complain. Over the noise, Gadreel hears the man yell “Yes!” and permission is granted. Gadreel enters the house and occupies his newfound vessel.

Secured inside his vessel, Gadreel heads to the bedroom to pack a duffle bag and pocket money. Leaving this location soon was crucial – the last thing Gadreel needs is for other angels to begin searching for him. Finding everything he requires, Gadreel leaves the house and begins walking.

About two hours later, Gadreel comes across a bus station. He sighs in relief at his good fortune of finding an efficient source of human transportation. He goes inside the terminal and waits in line.

“Where’d you’d like to go?” the ticket agent asks when Gadreel’s turn arrives.

“I am uncertain,” he responds, his brows knitted. “I am not familiar with the cities in this area and do not have a particular destination in mind. Where would you suggest?” The agent stares at Gadreel blankly for a few seconds before giving him a ticket to Jamestown. “Lot of history in that town,” he says, somewhat mockingly. Gadreel pays for the ticket and thanks the man for his assistance.

When he arrives at his bus, the baggage handler offers to put his duffle bag in the cargo hold. “That is not necessary. I will hold on to it,” Gadreel says.

Gadreel gets on the bus and selects a window seat toward the back. Within minutes, the bus is loaded with passengers and they are on their way to Jamestown.

The ride is about three and half hours long, and Gadreel can’t help but feel trapped. Trapped within his vessel; trapped between the window and the passenger to his left. The sensation of imprisonment is almost too strong to bear. But he works through it, thinking about how the angels’ expulsion from Heaven could potentially be a good thing.

_For the first time in a very long time, I am free. Perhaps I will find some way to redeem myself and restore my good name. Being on Earth may give me an opportunity to prove my worth to my Brothers and Sisters…_

The bus arrives at Jamestown. The passengers slowly make their off the bus and Gadreel follows behind. As he steps off the bus, he takes a look at his surroundings. He thinks of the ticket agent’s comment about the town’s historical significance and considers looking more into it…

“…this one goes out to any angel with their ears on…This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. The deal is this. Linwood Memorial hospital, Randolph, New York. The first one who can help me gets my help in return, and you know that ain’t nothing. Hell, it’s no secret that we haven’t always seen eye to eye, and, uh, I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t needing, so…”

_This is an opportunity_ , Gadreel thinks, hearing Dean Winchester’s prayer. _This is where I can start my journey to redemption._

“Excuse me, sir,” Gadreel asks the bus driver, who was still seated behind the wheel. “How long is the journey between here and Randolph, New York?” “’Bout twenty minutes, depending on traffic,” the driver answers.

“And is there a bus that can take me there?”

“Well, this bus can – but it don’t leave for another fifteen minutes.”

Approximately half an hour before he could reach Dean Winchester. Time was of the essence and Gadreel had very little patience…but he had no other choice. “Very well. Do I have to purchase another ticket?”

The bus driver chuckled. “Usually, yeah. But tell you what, I’ll make an exception.”

“Thank you very much. That is extremely generous of you.” Gadreel walks down the aisle of the bus and takes his same seat. He looks out the window and waits for the bus’s departure.

He was going to help the Winchester boys. He was going to redeem himself. There was reason for hope.


End file.
